


home is where the heart is

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's commissions [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Hoseok comes home to a welcome surprise.





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghislain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghislain/gifts).



> thanks for the commission sweetie! i hope this...meets your expectations...uh...it's kinda not...super vampire-y...let me know if you don't like it!

o1

Hoseok opened the door and ran into an immaterial presence like a wall. It was so familiar and heavy that it settled around his heart, a dense cloud. He walked into his and Minhyuk’s shared apartment, senses on high alert, and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him, adjusting the bag of groceries in hand so that it wouldn’t keep bouncing against his knee and rustling. Frowning, Hoseok pushed against the presence barrier, hoping that it would reveal its shape, but the wall pushed back, though gently, like a caress.

It wasn’t dangerous, then, but it definitely wasn’t human.

A quick glance around the apartment from the front door revealed nothing amiss, though he couldn’t remember if he’d left the heavy, pale curtains usually covering their floor-to-ceiling windows in their living room drawn back before his short trip to run some errands before Minhyuk came home. Hoseok could see out to the high-rise apartment building next door through the windows. Behind the building, the sun was set, the night sky inky and dark and prickled with stars. He put the bag of groceries down, went to the window, and closed the curtains.

The small hairs on the back of his neck tingled. There was someone using his shower in their bedroom. He could hear the water running, breathe the steam in the air, the rose and jasmine scent of his bodywash. The person in the shower was humming under the spray, the sound quiet but full-bodied and resonating within the tiled walls.

Hoseok’s lips quirked as the presence around his heart lifted and lightened. He knew that humming.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Minhyuk to come home soon. There was a surprise waiting for him. After going into the kitchen to put away the simple groceries he’d bought, he prepared two glasses of red wine, bringing a third glass and the bottle with him into the living room so Minhyuk could partake when he arrived. Then he sat on the couch and waited, leaning back against the cushions and sighing, a tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying finally releasing.

.

The water in the bathroom stopped. Hoseok sat up a little straighter, anticipating, his fingers tapping against the tops of his knees with excess energy. He felt like he’d just taken a sip of fresh, young blood.

Minhyuk had texted back, _a surprise? ;)_ , and Hoseok hadn’t responded, knowing that the lack of response would only make Minhyuk more curious and hasten his trip home.

A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom opened, and Kihyun stood there, towel wrapped around his waist as he dripped water onto the hardwood floors. He was naked save for the towel, his hair wet and dark and curled around his ears. Hoseok let his eyes trail down his figure slowly, drinking him in. It had been years since he’d seen Kihyun, and yet he looked unchanged, just exactly the way he looked on the day he left. His skin was as smooth as marble and Hoseok knew he’d be cool to the touch, too, and unforgiving like stone. His nipples were small and tight and dark, and when he grinned, his teeth were sharp. He was beautiful.  

“Sire,” Kihyun greeted huskily, his voice like smoke.

Hoseok sat back again, spreading his knees. “Kihyun.”

In a flash, Kihyun was in front of him, the towel dropped where he’d been standing, a glass of wine held daintily in his fingers. He sipped, tipping his head back and exposing the line of his throat. Hoseok felt a thirst well up inside of him, his gums itching as his incisors pushed to release. When Hoseok blinked again, Kihyun was on his lap, straddling him, arms draped over Hoseok’s shoulders and head tilted, a coy, playful smile on his lips. The glass of wine was empty and back on the table.

“Miss me?” Kihyun asked.

“Only a little,” Hoseok said, lying.

Kihyun pouted, eyes twinkling. “That hurts, Sire.”

“Did you have fun on your little adventure?”

Kihyun hummed. He leaned in close to rest his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, embracing him. “Very much,” he said softly. “But it was kind of easy being a rockstar...really took nothing at all before everyone wanted a piece of me. Everyone loved me.”

Hoseok chuckled. Kihyun really didn't have it in him to be modest about certain things, and his talent was one of them. “But?” Hoseok probed, and Kihyun sighed, pressing up against Hoseok tighter. He was still damp from the shower, and the wet was beginning to seep through Hoseok’s clothes, though Hoseok didn’t mind. They’d hoepfully be coming off soon, anyway.

“But it was lonely. And boring after a while. So I faked my death and made my escape. I need to lay low and I thought...I’d come back. Aren’t I always welcome with you, Sire?”

Hoseok carded his fingers through Kihyun’s hair. It smelled of unnatural dyes, but it was nearly black when wet. Towards the ends, where it was drying, Hoseok could see Kihyun’s hair was a slate gray. “You’re always welcome, beloved. The bond that is between us can never break, and nothing will ever compare to it.”

Kihyun straightened. His eyes flashed red as he licked his lips. He looked like he’d been made and shaped from fine stardust.

Hoseok marveled at how well he had chosen when he’d turned Kihyun. He brought their faces together, and touched his lips against Kihyun’s, the connection creating a spark that ran all the way down to Hoseok’s toes. “You took a long time to return,” Hoseok said.

“I know,” Kihyun said. “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t sound sorry. He sounded petulant and long-suffering. Hoseok grinned again, cupping the back of Kihyun’s neck in one hand and kneading the meat over Kihyun’s sharp hipbone in the other.

When they kissed, it tasted like wine.

.

 

o2.

Kihyun sat on the couch in one of Hoseok’s t-shirts and a pair of boxer briefs, arms crossed and pouting. He refused to look Hoseok in the eye.

“Don’t be a brat,” Hoseok said, as he poured himself and Kihyun another glass of wine. “We’re just waiting until Minhyuk comes home.”

“I don’t see why we have to wait,” Kihyun said. “It’s been a decade and the first thing you do when I tell you to fuck me is to wait for Minhyuk.”

Hoseok chuckled. It hadn't been easy to push Kihyun off his lap when they started to kiss, but Hoseok had gone through with it, telling himself that if he wanted Kihyun to stay this time, he needed to stop giving into Kihyun's whims. And he wanted to talk, preferably with Minhyuk involved, preferably clothed to remain free from distraction. There would always be time for more fun activities later.

“It’s almost like you came back because you missed me,” Hoseok teased, sipping at his wine as he watched Kihyun for reaction. Kihyun, though sired by Hoseok, had been difficult to read at first. As a human he’d been a little spitfire, quick to temper but even quicker to soothe, and as a vampire that temper had been dangerous. Hoseok had had to mentor and govern Kihyun for a long time in order to reign that temper in so that the younger wouldn’t accidentally go into a bloodlust frenzy and kill someone or ten. But reigning in the temper meant putting up walls. Hoseok regret that just a little bit.

Kihyun picked at imaginary lint on the couch. Hoseok knew there wasn’t any lint because he’d just vacuumed that morning. “Don’t flatter yourself,” Kihyun mumbled. If he’d been human, he’d be blushing.

“Well,” Hoseok said. “I missed you. Minhyuk did, too. Though it’s been a nice, quiet life in the suburbs of Seoul without you, I guess.”

“Sounds boring.”

“I’ve had enough excitement for a few decades, I think.” Hoseok tilted his head and draped his arm over the back of the couch, an invitation for Kihyun to scoot closer to snuggle. It took a moment, but Kihyun did, laying his head on Hoseok’s shoulder like it was a great burden on his morals. “Besides, I’ve come to like boring.”

Kihyun scoffed. He swirled the wine in his glass elegantly, and then took a huge sip of it so that less than half remained, but he stayed quiet.

Hoseok said, “Just because I said we should wait for Minhyuk doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to fuck you.”

Kihyun laughed and slapped Hoseok’s thigh with his hand. “You’re so crass!” But he settled against Hoseok more comfortably after that, sighing, and together they waited for Minhyuk to come home.

.

 

o3.

“What the hell?” were the first words out of Minhyuk’s mouth when he saw Kihyun and Hoseok cuddling on the couch. Kihyun sat up sharply, body coiled and tight, ready to spring if needed, as a litany of expressions crossed Minhyuk’s face. There was disbelief, then confusion, then recognition, more disbelief, and then finally --

A bright smile spread across Minhyuk’s lips, reaching his eyes and lighting up his whole visage. He held his arms out and ran towards the couch, kicking off his shoes in the process. Kihyun had a moment to glance at Hoseok in the closest thing to fear that Hoseok’s ever seen on Kihyun’s face, before Minhyuk was on top of him.

“Oh my god! Kihyunnie! You’ve come back! Oh my god, is this the surprise? I missed you! This is the best surprise!” Minhyuk crawled onto the couch and proceeded to eviscerate Kihyun in a hug.

“Help,” Kihyun whined. “I can’t breathe.”

“You don’t need to breathe,” Hoseok said, leveling Kihyun with a look that meant: _you deserve this_.

Minhyuk was a vampire too, but Hoseok could easily imagine the tall lanky boy as a were-puppy with a wagging tail. Minhyuk performed a crocodile roll on Kihyun until they were both horizontal on the couch.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Minhyuk asked, voice close to Kihyun’s ear.

A needle pricked at Hoseok’s heart. He remembered the day Kihyun had left them, waxing poetic about unexplored horizons and immortality, lost opportunities and second chances at everything. They’d talked about Kihyun’s decision for weeks in advance but that hadn’t made his actual departure any easier. “I need to do this,” Kihyun had said, pain lingering behind his eyes. All Hoseok had felt and interpreted from it was that he and Minhyuk weren’t enough for Kihyun.

Over the years though, he started to understand why Kihyun left. He’d listened to the tracks Kihyun put out in Japan. He fashioned himself as an obscure act, under the radar from the mainstream and thus was able to hide his true identity. And his voice was angelic. Kihyun deserved to sing. Who were Hoseok and Minhyuk to keep him from doing that? He could only hope that Kihyun would return to them.

And now he had.

Minhyuk dragged them both over so that their heads were right by Hoseok’s lap, and Hoseok could card his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, and Minhyuk’s. His two lovely boys.

Kihyun said, “I don’t think I found what I was looking for, but that’s okay.”

“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked.

“I mean I don’t know what I was looking for,” Kihyun said with a sigh. He relaxed in Minhyuk’s arms and under Hoseok’s petting. “I meant it when I said it was lonely...It wasn’t what I thought it was going to be.”

“Hm...why do you think that is?”

Kihyun mumbled something under his breath that even with Hoseok’s enhanced hearing, he couldn’t pick up and understand. It sounded like it was a different language.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘home is where the heart is.’ It’s stupid. It’s just a saying.”

“So you…?” Minhyuk prompted, meeting Hoseok’s eyes with his own excited, slightly conspiratorial glance.

Kihyun clenched his teeth together and said, “Missed you, okay? I missed you. There. I said it.”

“And I’m proud of your emotional growth,” Minhyuk said cheerfully, planting a loud kiss on top of Kihyun’s head.

Kihyun grumbled some more, but seemed content to remain in Minhyuk’s arms. He was home, and Hoseok was happy.

.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated. i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
